


Bad Idea

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [12]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Bad Idea

There was an ominous silence. “I told you this was a bad idea,” muttered Owen. 

Wyldon looked at him. "I am sure I need not remind you that members of the opposite sex are _not allowed_ in the dormitories. If I find you engaging in..." he paused.  
"Late-night revelry?" suggested Neal, all innocence.  
Owen couldn’t believe his ears. “B-but -my lord, you’re actually allowing a small midnight gathering?”  
“As I said, impropriety will be severely punished,” said Wyldon, glaring at them.  
“Thank you, my lord,” Kel said hastily, before Neal could open his mouth again. “We’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
